


Immortal Accounts

by ManiacTenshi (unofficialkarkat)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficialkarkat/pseuds/ManiacTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time passes by as they learn what it means to be who they are and what it takes to stay together. Because when time ceases to matter, it might be all they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal Accounts

**Author’s Note:**  Something I wrote in February of last year. I planned for it to go on longer but don’t think it will anytime soon, so for now it’s considered complete. Feel free to put it on alert if you like it, but I make no promises that it will have more chapters.

 

 **Disclaimer:** The owner of  _Soul Eater_ is Atsushi Ōkubo. This work of fiction is composed entirely by me _._ I gain nothing material by writing this and do it solely for fun.

-x-x-x-x-

 

_~Drifting in and out of memories and time, it becomes nearly impossible to pin-point who you once were, if you ever were.~_

 

This summer in Nevada, Death City came as any other. It was just as hot and sticky with sweat, just as exhausting and penalizing. The sun grinned down deviously as it made the Nevadans suffer a heat they’d adjusted to, and those fresh residents were soon forced to accommodate. It was a regular season of sweltering heat under a blue, blue sky. It came as any other, as any past year, and deceived the citizens so well for what was to come.

Judged approximately by appearance, the couple had lived 17 years each; actual age was a guessing game for the one who never knew her date of birth since it was not to be celebrated. The two, hands clasped, good-naturedly socialized with their long-term friends. Nearly a year had passed since the ending to one bundled source of madness, the Kishin and Crona, and all was content, even jovial. Life had relaxed. Everyone grinned as their hearts beat free from strain, and they enjoyed the quiet. The quiet before the inevitable storm they would always face.

-x-x-x-x-

 

Gunfire, round after round, sent stunning vibrations shaking off building walls and paralyzing the one it posed to protect with its piercing sound. Seeing no other option within the minimum time frame, Kid slammed Crona into the brick building nearest, firing at the enemies closing in. Crona groaned in dull pain but remained still until given the signal to move, a knowing nod. They bolted for the empty haven that was the building. Once inside, away from what they couldn’t quite grasp yet, they embraced. They were still alive, together.

 

This is how it worked for them, their relationship. It began not out of elongated thought; if they had actually fully thought through the full extent of their commitment to one another, they likely wouldn’t have accepted it at all. They used each other for support as retribution for lost affections; Crona’s being lack of human contact and a mother’s love; Kid being generally stunted in the aspect of love beyond friends and family.

Their hands weaved together, and that gave them enough strength to face the evil awaiting them outside.

-x-x-x-x-

 

They’d discovered what it truly meant to them to need, to crave, to require. There was no exaggerated romance. She didn’t dare, or even consider, flinging herself into his arms. He didn’t bother grasping her face and wiping away tears and kissing neglected lips. His formal kindness was almost forced. She reluctantly accepted it. They found that they needed this, an ever cascading chaos. Peace had never been an option for shinigami or Makenshi. Peace was fleeting and untrustworthy. Unwanted. The threat gave him something to conquer. The dominance was all she knew how to handle. For such corroded souls, it was a start.

-x-x-x-x-

“Kid... Kid-kun...” she quietly begged. He answered Crona with a look, deciding whether or not to leave the rather cold chamber. The earnest helpless eyes she directed at him kept him still. He wouldn’t leave. For the first time, he was holding her. It was odd, and neither could stress that aspect enough. But after so many months of building to it with what their friends labeled as dating, Crona welcomed the comfort she’d never received as a child.

 

In the lightest ways, she was reminded of Medusa by Kid’s sometimes harsh attitude. The young shinigami’s eyes widened at the sudden crying from his loosely titled girlfriend, who now lay in front of him on her side facing the stone wall. But she turned over to cry into his dress shirt, encouraged by his arms hugging her closer. In some way, she felt like by gaining his love and approval, she could gain love from her mother.

 

Knowing these as untrue and ugly thoughts, she cried harder. Sometimes she did see Kid as cruel as she saw Medusa, but the two were vastly different to an extent she feared describing.  Kid’s reasons for callous behavior were strengthened by his sense of right, and he would never intentionally harm an innocent. Crona wasn’t particularly innocent, however. She’d hit many nerves with this shinigami. And still, he acted as if she hadn’t. So similar to Medusa...yet not at all.

Selfishly, she accepted his efforts to accept her. If he was giving, she would take, even if she was afraid of the risks.

 

-x-x-x-x-

 

She’d been curious, mostly due to Ragnarok’s sudden pestering the past weeks. It’d taken her this long to understand what the maken meant. It was reminiscent of the time some years ago of how she didn’t quite get what he meant by “When you get a partner, make sure they can cook!” This time, she thought she understood a little better.

 

Confrontation had occurred upon Crona asking Kid if there was something more they could do in their solitary relationship. She mentioned just the subject Ragnarok had. Kid gave her silence and an uncomfortable, uncertain look.

 

“I’m not really...sexual. I didn’t think you were, either.”

“I don’t know... I’ve never-… Is it a bad thing?”

 

“You- This sort of thing is-… It’s used to reproduce, a-and an act of love and lust.” She didn’t miss how his typically calculating eyes were looking everywhere but at her. So odd to see him mimicking her... But she’d gained enough nerve to continue the inquiry.

“Ragnarok said- said it’s a good thing, and I’m stupid for not already knowing...”

 

Kid’s nervousness faltered. “You don’t have to listen to him, you know that.”

 

“But-! ...if it would-...” If she could make him smile, give him something he desired, she wanted to try. That’s what friends did right? That’s what...couples did...right? They tried to give happiness to each other. Nervously, she closed the distance between them with a hug. Everything after that was so unbearably slow.

 

“You don’t even really get what you’re asking...” How could he do this? Why would she want such a thing? Orders by her bullying weapon? She didn’t have to listen. He didn’t have to touch her. Yet...that small frame, soft and fragile and hugging him, made it all the more desirable to test out foreign territory. Nibbles to Crona’s ear and neck made her gasp, and the sound was surprisingly arousing. Kisses with teeth and tongue and force surprised her. She leaned into him, her body trembling in embarrassment and unexpected heat.

  
Clumsy, heated, uncertain, saddening, and lovely, they tangled with bodies and souls until nothing but the other was clear to them.

-x-x-x-x-

 **End Note:** I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading~ Please review so I know what you like, dislike, and all that jazz.


End file.
